


Thomas has a talk with his gay thoughts

by MarquisDeMindfangette (KittyCreative)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, this was a rp on shamchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/MarquisDeMindfangette
Summary: Exactly as the title says.





	Thomas has a talk with his gay thoughts

Thomas Jefferson: hi  
your gay consious: youre gay dude  
Thomas Jefferson: No, go away gay thoughts, i dont need you.  
your gay consious: yes you do need me thomas  
Thomas Jefferson: No i dont. I can perfectly admit that Alexander Hamilton is not hot and you know it.  
your gay consious: YOURE SO GAY FOR HIM  
Thomas Jefferson: SHHHH  
your gay consious: DONT DENY IT  
Thomas Jefferson: YOUR TOO LOUD  
Thomas Jefferson: SOMEBODY MIGHT HEAR YOU  
your gay consious: DONT SHUSH ME, you gotta reveal that youre gay for himmm  
Thomas Jefferson: He will never know gay thoughts, go back in the corner where you came from.  
your gay consious: if i run into him  
your gay consious: im going to tell him  
your gay consious: have a good day th omas  
Thomas Jefferson: NO YOUR NOT.


End file.
